


Secondary

by GayWarden



Series: The Chronicles of Ella Cousland: Gay Disaster [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, I think I melted my own heart writing this tbh, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ella cousland is a gay disaster, there's a little silver of pain but it's super small, these two dorks are ruining my life and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayWarden/pseuds/GayWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana's reflecting on the battle for Redcliffe when Ella goes talk to her. Saccharine things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subtlety Lost (fishstic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/gifts).



> This scene appeared in my head and started tap dancing in my brain, so I had to write it. 
> 
> Alternative title: The Chronicles of Ella Cousland, Gay Disaster

Leliana was sitting in front of the fire, thinking about the day. It had started well, as much as it could be in their current situation, but then it had quickly devolved into, basically, hell.

They were moving towards Redcliffe, at Alistair's insistence, to talk to Arl Eamon and hope he could support them against Loghain. It was supposed to be a nice and quick visit, but of _course_ nothing was ever that simple.

Undead.

An army of undead.

And they were the ones that had to rally more people to go fight for the village, and also to actually go set up the defenses. While their group could understand that people were scared, Ella was becoming more and more annoyed at each, seemingly, unnecessary task. She did enjoy helping people, but that was a battle situation. So, when they arrived at the tavern and the innkeeper was trying his hardest to avoid fighting, she snapped.

It would have been beautiful, as the man had given a very bad first impression to the entire group, if it wasn't so shocking. The usually very composed warden actually almost physically shook the man as she almost - almost - screamed about honor, cowardice, and defending the village. When she stopped, there was a very long pause before the red faced innkeeper almost ran out of the room to join the militia.

And then, later, the undead came. Leliana shivered with the memory, as it'd definitely been a very bad night. Ella and Alistair joined the front ranks, trying to keep most of the enemies at bay. Leliana's heart was overpowered with worry as the image came back to her, just like it had during the actual fight. She couldn't lose her.

_Them_ , she corrected herself. _They're the last grey wardens in Ferelden during a Blight. Of course I can't lose them. No one can._

But, even as she tried to convince herself otherwise, she had been slightly more worried about Ella, and the redhead knew it wasn't for any of the reasons she'd told herself eariler.

Leliana was so deep in her thoughts that she, a trained bard, didn't notice the footsteps approaching her. It was only when she felt a presence next to her that she turned to face it, almost falling down as she did. It was Ella.

_Smooth, Leliana. Way to go._

"Hey" Ella smiled gently, sitting down next to her. "You've been staring at the fire for hours. I- we were worried."

Leliana shook her head slightly, trying to physically shake the memories away, then finished composing herself, and then looked back at Ella's worried eyes. The emotion there took her aback for a moment, as she wasn't sure anyone, except maybe Lady Cecilie, had ever looked at her with so much concern for her wellbeing. Even so, she managed to smile. It was more forced than anything else, but at least it was something.

"I'm okay. Just thinking, is all."

Ella bumped her shoulder on Leliana's, trying to offer some kind of reassurance. For what, she didn't know, exactly, but that didn't matter.

"Well, if you want to share your thoughts, I'll be here."

And with that, Ella stopped trying to talk, choosing to lean back, stretch her legs, and support her body with her arms, making it a perfect skywatching position. Leliana glanced at her, surprised, again, that the brown haired woman wasn't going to try one of the usual 'talk to me' routines people usually did.

The two of them stayed like that, in silence, just being physically close, for a long time. So Ella really wasn't going to force the issue. This made Leliana's lips quirk a little, maybe the first thing she did after Redcliffe that resembled a smile.

Ella sat up, after staying in that position for Maker knows how long, and stretched. It was weird, but she felt fully at peace, and all she'd done was sit down with Leliana and look to the stars.

They were beautiful, but, truly, when Ella fully turned her head and looked at Leliana, she could swear that was the most beautiful image she'd ever seen.

She could also feel her cheeks starting to burn, but that was a problem for another time. Maybe. Only if Leliana didn't think it was stupid.

_Wait, what?_

Ella tried to ignore her last thoughts, which would have worked perfectly if Leliana hadn't rested her head on Ella's shoulder. This had the opposite effect, making the taller woman blush even more, but still instinctively wrap one arm around the redhead.

This felt different. A good different. Even so, Ella, wary, shoved the happy feelings down. Leliana would probably ask something of her. They always did. She couldn't let herself open up, as it'd only lead to more hurt, and Maker knew that was the last thing she needed. Again.

"Ella" Ah, there it was. The warrior tensed up a little, but forced herself to relax, as she'd done so many times before, and focus on Leliana's voice.

"Stay with me?"

Ella glanced around camp. It was empty. So, Leliana was saying they…? There?

_Is that an Orlesian thing? It's probably an Orlesian thing._

She was getting ready to ask Leliana for more details when the woman herself hugged her.

Hugged her.

What. Was. Happening.

Ella hugged back, becoming more and more confused about Orlesian rituals, and even more confused at Leliana. She wasn't doing anything. She wasn't trying anything. All she was doing was resting her face on Ella's chest and nothing more.

_Is that some kind of marking your scent on your partner thing? Suddenly I'm so glad I'm Fereldan._

"Why?" the word escaped Ella's lips before she could hold it back. Leliana looked up, confused.

"Is something wrong?" her voice was the perfect definition of worry.

"I just…" Ella trailed off, suddenly embarassed. For what, she had no idea. "It's nothing."

Leliana didn't look convinced, but she decided that pushing it wouldn't do any good, at least for now. She smiled slightly and pushed Ella down, resting her head on the warden's chest.

"Well, if you want to share your thoughts, I'll be here."

The echo of her own words made Ella smile a little. She was still very uneasy about the whole situation, waiting for the other shoe to drop. However, there was a second, also very powerful emotion inside her. It was warm and comfortable, and it scared Ella almost as much as it comforted her.

For now, though, she decided to focus on the beautiful woman in her arms. Just that. She would ignore any intention or emotion happening on that moment, just so she could concentrate on Leliana lying in top of her.

She kissed Leliana's forehead.

Emotions were hard. Figuring things out could wait. For now, all that would matter was going to be Leliana, in her arms.

Everything else was secondary.


End file.
